El pupitre
by Patty-vg
Summary: Las clases de Historia de la Magia no es que destaquen por lo amenizadas que suelen ser; y eso lo sabe bien Parvati Patil; quien se enamorará gracias a una distracción, y a un pupitre compartido.


Disclaimer: Antes de nada, el disclaimer, no vaya a ser que la liemos por empezar a escribir sin decir nada y luego me acusen de ilegal. Bueno, ya sabéis ( y sino, pues os lo digo ahora) que yo no soy Rowling, por lo que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, exceptuando alguno que haya por ahí, pero bueno... Y también decir que dentro del argumento, puede que alguien perciba algún matiz de "Sin Máscara"... lo admito, si hay algo que coincide, es intencionado... así que eso tampoco es de mi invención... En fin, que he tomado algún detallito prestado. Con esto ya vale para que no me demandéis, ¿no? Eso espero... Bueno, pues allá voy  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
El pupitre  
  
1. Donde todo comienza  
  
-La sociedad egipcia gustaba de construir estatuas y palacios mágicos, con puertas que se abrían al encender una hoguera en un altar; que se movían al salir el sol, etc. Los artificios usados para ello fueron descubiertos y publicados por Herón...  
  
Las palabras del profesor Binns se perdieron en el sopor de la clase, nadie le escuchaba.  
  
Sentada al final del aula, con la barbilla apoyada en el codo que descansaba sobre la mesa, Parvati Patil luchaba por no dejar que sus párpados cayeran del todo y se quedara dormida en medio de la lección de Historia de la Magia.  
  
Era una asignatura tan aburrida.  
  
¿Para qué estudiar algo que había ocurrido ya? ¡¡Era inútil!! El pasado no le importaba a nadie... ¡¡De lo único que se deberían preocupar era del futuro, que era lo que les quedaba por delante!!  
  
Bostezó.  
  
Comenzó a juguetear con su pluma, mojándola en el tintero y dejando que goteara sobre él. Repitió la acción un par de veces, hasta que notó la mirada del profesor Binns sobre ella. Dejó la pluma sobre la mesa, y movió su pupitre lentamente hacia la derecha, hasta quedar oculta tras Ron Weasley.  
  
Cogió la pluma de nuevo, y jugueteó con ella.  
  
El soniquete monótono del profesor Binns comenzó a perderse, ya era sólo un runruneo que quedaba en segundo plano. Entrecerró los ojos, podía ver sus pestañas a media asta.  
  
Volvió a bostezar y se estiró disimuladamente.  
  
Miró la mesa. Y luego su mano sujetando la pluma. Y otra vez la mesa. Y de nuevo su mano y la pluma. Y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sorprendidos.  
  
Esa era una de las desventajas de la distracción en clase, cuando querías darte cuenta de lo que habías hecho, ya era demasiado tarde. Y eso la ocurría demasiado a menudo.  
  
Esta vez, había escrito con letra distraída una frase en la mesa. Decía "Me aburro. Historia de la Magia es un asco".  
  
Parvati ahogó un grito. ¿Y si el profesor veía lo que acababa de escribir?  
  
Sacó un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a frotar con él la mesa, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido. Pero la tinta no hizo más que relucir sobre la mesa de madera.  
  
Miró a su izquierda, en busca de ayuda.  
  
Pero no la encontró. Lavender dormitaba oculta tras Susan Bones; los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, y la cabeza apoyada en ellos.  
  
Parvati chistó, intentando llamar su atención. Quizá con el quita esmaltes que Lavender llevaba siempre con ella podría borrar la maldita frase.  
  
Lavender no se movió.  
  
Parvati volvió a chistar un par de veces, aunque no consiguió mejor resultado.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo, señorita Patati?  
  
La "mencionada" se sobresaltó y asomó su cabeza desde detrás de Ron Weasley.  
  
-Patil, profesor... No, no, no pasa nada, señor.  
  
El profesor Binns la dedicó una mirada severa justo antes de volver a su pergamino y seguir leyendo su lección.  
  
Parvati adoptó la misma postura que Lavender, tapando así la frase, y acomodándose en su pupitre, rogando a Merlín que la hora acabase pronto.  
  
Cuando por fin, el profesor dio por terminada la clase, Parvati agradeció que no tuvieran más clases de Historia de la Magia hasta el miércoles.  
  
Pero a veces, los días pasan con más rapidez de la que se desea...  
  
Y cuando el miércoles se sentó de nuevo en su mesa, tuvo la sensación de que tan sólo había pasado un minuto desde que había abandonado la clase el lunes.  
  
La silla crujió cuando se echó hacia delante, cosa que ahogó el grito que emitió Parvati cuando comprobó que en su mesa no permanecían solo las palabras que ella había escrito, sino que, unos centímetros más abajo, con letra elegante y estirada, dos palabras rezaban "¿Estás seguro?"  
  
Se apresuró a sacar la pluma de su cartera, y importándole un carajo que el profesor Binns pudiera pillarla escribiendo en su mesa, añadió un trazo a la "o" de "seguro"para transformarla en una "a", y se llevó la pluma a la boca, y sonrió, justo antes de trazar con una letra más cuidadosa que la anterior vez la reflexión a la que había llegado.  
  
Releyó todo lo que yacía escrito en la mesa.  
  
"Me aburro. Historia de la Magia es un asco".  
  
"¿Estás segura?"  
  
Y la nueva frase.  
  
"A veces si, y a veces no"  
  
Ladeó la cabeza, no muy segura de sus palabras.  
  
Suspiró y guardó la pluma.  
  
Releyó la frase con la que había contestado el desconocido.  
  
Quizá en adivinación consiguiera una pista sobre quién podría ser mirando en los posos de té.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tardaron dos días en volver a clase de Historia de la Magia, y Parvati hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho en los seis años que llevaba en Hogwarts, no sólo estaba ya en el aula cuando el profesor Binns atravesó la puerta como si nada, sino que llevaba allí un buen rato.  
  
Había llegado antes de tiempo a clase. Lo nunca visto.  
  
-Bueno, ¿me lo vas a contar o no?  
  
Parvati se sobresaltó y salió del trance en el que se encontraba sumergida, con la vista fija en la ventana.  
  
-¿Contar? No se de que hablas, Lavender.  
  
Su amiga se rió por lo bajo.  
  
-Vamos, Parvati, tu nunca habías llegado pronto a clase, ¡ni si quiera puntual! Y dime tu si esa sonrisa tonta que llevas impresa en la cara es habitual en una clase como Historia. ¡¡ni si quiera con un encantamiento estimulador sonríes así!!  
  
-Pero si no sé de qué estás hablando...- comenzó Parvati, pero la mirada de Lavender la hizo comprender que no la engañaría- Está bien- suspiró, rendida- Mira.- apartó el pergamino que cubría gran parte de la mesa para dejar a la vista todo un diálogo escrito en tinta.  
  
Ahora había una frase más. El desconocido había contestado.  
  
Rezaba así: "Todos los segundos de tu vida merecen la pena."  
  
-¡¡Vaya!!- exclamó Lavender emocionada, pero bajó la voz al notar la mirada del profesor Binns en ella.- ¿Quién es?  
  
Parvati se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Intenté averiguarlo en adivinación con los posos de té, pero según lo que interpreté, dicen que es una oveja lanuda.- Parvati sonrió incrédula, y Lavender alzó las cejas.- Hace dos días que me responde...  
  
-¡¡Pues ahora te toca a ti, escribe algo!!  
  
-Estoy pensando en ello, no sé qué responder a algo así, parece demasiado "poético"- hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos.- ¿Qué escribo? "¿Eres poeta?"  
  
-¡¡Claro!! Eso nos dará una pista para saber de quién se puede tratar, si afirma que lo es, el grupo se reducirá a unos pocos alumnos, y lo tendremos fácil.  
  
-¿Y si dice que no?  
  
-Nos quedaremos como estamos, no pierdes nada.  
  
Parvati sonrió y sacó su pluma.  
  
Tras escribir, Lavender leyó el diálogo entero.  
  
"Me aburro. Historia de la Magia es un asco".  
  
"¿Estás segura?"  
  
"A veces si, y a veces no"  
  
"Todos los segundos de tu vida merecen la pena."  
  
Y lo recién escrito por Parvati.  
  
"Oh, qué bonito. ¿Eres poeta?"  
  
La tinta aún brillaba, delatando que estaba húmeda.  
  
-Ahora sólo queda esperar la respuesta.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
¡¡Iepaleeeee!! ¡¡¡Aquí termina el primer capítulo!!! Ya sabéis, ¿no? Ahora os toca vosotros, a dejar reviews ^^ Por cierto, gracias a Lathenia, que a la pobre la he dado la murga con este fic, y me lo betardeó y todo ;) Gracias Lathie!!! 


End file.
